film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for Fire
Quest for Fire is a 1982 film starring Everett McGill, Rae Dawn Chong, Ron Perlman and Nameer El-Kadi, directed by Jean-Jacques Annaud, written by Gérard Brach and produced by Denis Héroux and John Kemeny. Plot The Ulam are a tribe of cavemen who possess fire in the form of a carefully guarded small flame which they use to start larger fires. Driven out of their home after a bloody battle with the ape-like Wagabu, the Ulam are horrified when their fire is accidentally extinguished in a marsh. Because the tribe does not know how to create fire themselves, the tribal elder decides to send three men, Naoh, Amoukar, and Gaw, on a quest to find fire. The trio encounter several dangers on their trek, including an encounter with the Kzamm, a tribe of more primitive-looking cannibals. The Kzamm have fire, and Naoh, Amoukar and Gaw determine to steal it. Gaw and Amoukar lure most of the Kzamm away from their encampment. Naoh kills the remaining warriors, but not before being bitten on the genitals by one, which causes him agony. The three Ulam take the Kzamm fire and prepare to head home. A young woman named Ika, who had been a captive of the Kzamm, follows them. She makes a primitive poultice to help Naoh recover from his injury. Later, Amoukar attempts to rape Ika.2 She hides near Naoh, who then mounts her himself in front of the other two males. Ika soon recognizes that she is near her home and tries to persuade the Ulams to go with her. When they refuse, they go their separate ways, all the while calling out to them. Eventually Naoh turns around, followed by the reluctant Gaw and Amoukar. After Naoh leaves the others to scout a village, he is trapped in quicksand, nearly sinking to his death, but is discovered and captured by the Ivaka — Ika's tribe. At first, Naoh is subjected to several forms of humiliation by the Ivaka. He is forced to mate with the high-status women of the tribe, who are large and big-breasted. The petite Ika is excluded by her tribe, and when she attempts to lie near him later that night, she is chased away. The Ivaka show Naoh their advanced knowledge of fire-making. Gaw and Amoukar find Naoh among the Ivaka. They try to rescue him but Naoh seems unwilling to leave. At night, Ika helps them knock Naoh unconscious and escape the camp. The next day, Naoh washes off the Ivaka body paint. He tries to mount Ika again, but she teaches him the more intimate missionary position. Before they can reach their home, the three are beset by rivals from the Ulam tribe, but defeat them using the Ivakan atlatls, which are superior to Ulam weapons. Finally rejoining the Ulam tribe, the group present the fire to the delight of all. But during the ensuing celebration, the fire is again accidentally extinguished. Naoh tries to create a new fire as he'd seen in the Ivaka camp, but after several failed attempts, Ika takes over. Once the spark is lit, the tribe is overjoyed. Months later, Naoh and Ika prepare to have a child. __FORCETOC__ Category:1982 films Category:February 1982 films Category:No-language films Category:French-language films Category:Canadian films Category:French films